The Virtual Villain
The Virtual Villain is the first episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! And Scrappy-Doo, Too! Premise Shaggy and Scooby's new video game includes an old foe incripted into the game. Sypnosis The gang is seen waiting outside GameHut, Coolsville's video game store. Scooby and Shaggy run out of the store, with their newest video game. Daphne asks what they bought, and Shaggy tells her that they got The Legend of Cyber-Space, a game based off of the world they traveled in during Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase. The game goes to their HQ, where Scooby, Shaggy, Truman and Scrappy begin to play the game. Scooby notices that the game has a blue, glowing human-like figure in it. He smiles deviously at Scooby, and the screen goes black. Shaggy complains about the game having a virus, and the power goes out shortly after. Scooby states he saw a blue figure on the screen. Shaggy says that he did, too, and that he thinks it was the Phantom Virus. The next day, the gang returns to GameHut. Fred walks in to find Bill McLemore, the creator of the Phantom Virus, working the counter. Shaggy blushes, saying that he forgot to mention that Bill sold him the game. Fred complains that the game had a virus. Bill looks confused, and says he will look into it. He plays the game, and says that there was nothing wrong with it when he played it. Fred angrily takes back the game, and the gang leaves. Back at the HQ, Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy with Truman attempt to play the game again, but the power goes out and the Phantom Virus jumps out, startling the game. The Phantom Virus deviously says that he is back, and is going to destroy the gang. He begins shocking the gang with his fingers, and shocks an outlet. Fred, Daphne and Velma are seen running away, trying to think of a plan. Daphne finds some jumper cables, and says that she has a plan. Meanwhile, Scrappy and Truman is taunting the Phantom Virus. Scooby grabs Scrappy and Truman, and runs off with Shaggy. The Phantom Virus chases them down the hallway, where Velma sucks him into a pair of jumper cables. Fred and Daphne run outside with the jumper cables, and attack the other end to an electric fence. The Phantom Virus screams, saying that he will return, and he explodes. The next day, the gang is seen driving to GameHut. Velma states that she has the mystery wrapped up. Fred asks what happened with the game. Velma says that she will answer when they get to GameHut. The gang arrives, and they find Bill stocking the shelves with The Legend of Cyber-Space. Velma says that she knows he was behind the return of the Phantom Virus. Velma says that she looked through the coding of the game, and found the Phantom Virus was added by B. McLemore, and that he was the original creator of the Phantom Virus anyways. Bill angrily says that he wanted revenge on Mystery Inc. for putting him in jail. The police come to take him away with it, if it weren't for "those punks and their stupid dogs". Scrappy begins to unleash his "puppy power", but Bill is taken away before he can. Script TBA Cast and Characters *Frank Welker as Fred and Scooby-Doo *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy *Grey DeLisle as Daphne *Mindy Cohn as Velma *Scott Innes as Scrappy-Doo *Gary Sturgis as The Phantom Virus *Robbie Amell as Bill McLemore *Steve Whitmire as Truman Oatley Villains *The Phantom Virus *Bill McLemore Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville, Ohio **GameHut **Mystery Inc. HQ Quotes "I'm back, Scooby-Doo, and this time, you won't stop me!" -The Phantom Virus Home Media *Scooby-Doo! And Scrappy-Doo, Too! The Complete First Season Category:Articles by Gary the Gaget Dude Category:Scooby-Doo! And Scrappy-Doo, Too! Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! And Scrappy-Doo, Too! Season One Category:Gary the Gaget Dude's Canon